


The Cocytus was full of her tears

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Master/Servant, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020]Theme chosen : GriefPairing chosen : Pandora / Seika
Relationships: Pandora/Seika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020





	The Cocytus was full of her tears

**Author's Note:**

> The second day of this special week has come! Here is a REAL rarepair. I tried my best with this ship.  
> Have a good reading! Hope you'll enjoy it!

Seika could not remember anything. Her memory played with her nerves, again and again. Sat on a rock near the sea, she watched the waves crash against the crick. The light wind awakened her old demons, by a malicious caress on her cold skin. The environment around her sounded like a continuity to her suffering, even if she was not in the Underworld anymore. She wanted to expel the chirping birds trying to soothe her pain. But their cackles aggravated her cries, driving her crazy.

Between her fingers, she tightened the last memory about Pandora. With this lady’s fetish necklace, Seika felt even more alone. This precious object could never replace this woman’s scent, touch and presence. Even if she had been wicked as a witch, the young girl had never tried to escape. As a prisoner of the Netherworld, she listened to Pandora’s complains, every blame towards her. Strangely, the lady’s voice was always soft and deep, even if it came to remonstrances. A gesture always supported her words. With a simple brushing, she could set fire to Seika’s heart. Through their discourses, the two women got closer to each other, despite the unwholesome atmosphere of the Underworld.

One day, the red-haired became one of Pandora’s servants. She could help her to change her dresses, take a bath and put on her jewels, in a complete silence. She could name all the finest tastes of her lady, her picky preferences and her rarest exigences, like they knew each other for years.

\- Lady Pandora, here is your necklace. She said.  
\- How do you know I prefer this one? The concerned asked, caught by a sudden surprise.  
\- Because I always see you with it. You never leave it.

Pandora could not answer back. Seika was right, she was always showing that particular necklace, with brown pearls and two little teeth-shaped decorations on it. To impress that young clever girl, she made a fast movement to her and said severely:

\- Then, you can keep it.  
\- Really? Seika blenched, lady Pandora!  
\- Stay here, I’ll put it on you.

The superior stood up, took the jewel from the maid’s hands and ordered her to turn around. The red-haired obeyed immediately and showed her delicate neck. Pandora’s cold fingers on her skin made her shiver, like she was giving up on her convictions. Even if she was the enemy’s prisoner, she did not care anymore. Those sensations were new to her, but so comforting and tempting. In her mind, she could hear herself beg her lady to keep on playing with her emotions. It was like the mortal world did not longer exist for her.

\- You’re shaking, Seika. Pandora pointed out.  
\- I’m sorry, my lady… The concerned whispered.

They started with brief contacts and mysterious looks. A few months after, they finished with possessive embraces, soft kisses and everlasting nights of confessions. Both of them were pleased by each other’s presence. As a maid, Seika warmed her mistress’s bed. As a lady, Pandora rewarded her servant with a loving embrace.

But now that her lady was gone forever, the young girl could not feel shivers of love anymore. The world was unknown to her, but not the passion between her and her lady. That same passion hurt her and calmed her down, pushing her into an eternal void. She could not cry anymore, the Cocytus was full of her tears.


End file.
